


莲晓

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 水仙骨科哒





	莲晓

**Author's Note:**

> OOC的去年压箱底旧文  
我流晓哥，基本是自家游戏主人公，写这篇的时候TV播出没几集所以恩，现在跑还来得及  
这里的莲莲是撒娇vip

“哥哥。”

莲像个海豹一样趴在晓的身上，头蹭着晓的肩窝，闷闷地叫了一声。

晓正躺在沙发上玩游戏：“你干什么，起来。”

轻薄的窗帘抵挡不住外面毒辣的阳光，莲压在他身上晓感觉非常不舒服。

莲像是没听见，嘟囔着：“好热啊。”

晓退出游戏，伸手把游戏机放在茶几上，推着身上的莲：“下去。”

莲反而抱住晓的腰：“不。”

“你再不下去我打你了。”

那颗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭晓，晓感觉脖子痒痒的。

他伸手揉了揉莲的头发：“你又想干嘛？”

两人在家一般都不爱戴眼镜，莲的脸贴在晓的胸膛上：“不知道。”

他向来对这个弟弟没有办法，此时也摸不准莲究竟在想什么：“要吃布丁吗，我给你拿？”

莲没回答，一只手不安分地搂住晓的腰。

晓瞬间僵住，低头看向趴在胸前的弟弟：“多大了，就不知道克制一点。”

晓其实也不知道他们两到底谁更大一点，他们是同时出生的，可是从小到大莲都自觉叫他哥哥，周围人也就自然认为晓是长兄。

身为长兄就要肩负起责任，幼儿园吃饭的时候晓就给莲擦嘴边的饭粒，午睡的时候给睡觉乱动的莲掖被角，长大后拗不过莲，跟他一起搬出来住在一个小公寓。

两个人都懂得生活，知道怎么收拾家里，不像其他邋邋遢遢的男生会把房间弄得一团糟。也不知道是谁先兴起的，两人习惯给对方看衣服，他们看起来一模一样，但是只有各自清楚对方与自己不同的地方。

说是为了省钱，租的一室一厅，晓办好手续回家就看到卧室那个狭小的单人床变成了双人床，他弟站在旁边一脸满意。

晓身上穿着莲给他挑的白T恤和宽松的居家裤，没什么特色，但是材质特别好，软软的，莲没犹豫几下就直接买了。 

莲一直没吭声，动作却像傲娇的猫一样跟晓撒娇，手钻进白T恤里摩挲着晓的后腰，接着拿手指划着晓的脊椎骨，划着划着就开始画圈圈。

“你……”

身为弟弟的雨宫莲磨蹭了一会，抬头拉长语调说：“哥。”

晓愣了愣，莲明明没有做出任何表情，他总感觉莲的眼神湿漉漉的，看起来就像没东西吃的小雪豹。  
莲无辜地眨眨眼，晓最后无奈地叹气，把莲的黑色卷发揉乱出出气：“那晚上不准了。”

莲知道晓对这样的他最纵容了，他勾起嘴角笑了笑，爬起来亲亲晓的锁骨，确认会留下一个显眼的吻痕后，再碰上晓的双唇，伸出舌头钻进唇缝，舔了舔晓的牙齿，接着缠上晓的舌头。

两人接吻了无数次，晓已经会自觉地回应莲。他们从亲一下就红着脸分开到现在怎么吻都吻不够，前后不过一个月。

莲动作轻柔地卷起晓的T恤，跟他没差几秒出生的哥哥衣服底下藏得全都是他印上的吻痕。他曾经问过晓介不介意，晓觉得莫名其妙，回答说这有什么好介意的，莲当时开心得又按着晓滚了一圈床单。  
晓曾经不止一次地思考过，小时候白白嫩嫩，小脸软乎乎的仿佛能掐出水的莲怎么会变得这么成熟，他到现在还没忘记莲跟在他身后走路不小心摔倒，然后脸皱在一起哭着让哥哥抱。晓蹲下来抱他的时候还闻到一股子淡淡的奶香味。

现在位置对调，改成莲抱着他了。

莲没改掉喝牛奶的习惯，说是要长得比晓高，可是这么多年坚持下来他两身高还是一样，连几毫米的差距都没有。

晓准备脱下裤子，好方便莲行动，莲按住他的手：“我来就行，哥哥你不要乱动。”

莲脱下晓衣服的过程极为缓慢，他喜欢吻边晓的全身，边脱下晓的衣装，像是吃饭前的开胃小菜一样必不可少。

晓有点热，伸长手去够茶几上的遥控器，够半天够不到，不得不微微支起身子。

这一举动引起莲的不满：“不专心，你晚上也要跟我做。”

“……”

晓默默调低温度，他不知道莲是真的不满还是假的，他弟弟虽然平时看起来平易近人，但是会在奇怪的地方执着，每次都不表现出来，跟他一样。不过只是不专心，应该没什么大不了的吧？

晓对滚来滚去这方面的事不算特别感兴趣。他们每周最少会做三四次，休息日如果两人都闲着就会从白天黏在一起到晚上。莲知道晓不会拒绝自己，他同学曾经塞给他一本少儿不宜的书，莲翻了一下发现了很多他不知道的姿势，拉着晓一个个尝试了个遍。最终那本书被晓发现，分在了可燃垃圾那一类，认认真真扎上垃圾袋扔了进垃圾堆。

晓的衣服已经被脱下，感觉到莲停住了动作，晓看着他，又顺着他的视线看过去。

莲曾经开着玩笑给晓买了一条全是小熊的可爱内裤，他没想过晓会穿上，勾在边缘的手指顿住了。

晓耳根都红了，这是他昨晚随手拿的一条，没想到刚好是这个打算一辈子压箱底的东西。

“你别看，到底来不来？”

莲恩了一声，眼底带笑。跟他长得无比相似的哥哥抿着嘴，双颊因为害羞浮现出可爱红晕，却还是要装作普通的样子支开话题。

太可爱了。

莲忍不住又亲了一口晓，这次晓闭紧双唇不让莲进来，莲只好舔着他的双唇，舌头一直试探着想钻进晓的嘴里。

他的手把可爱小熊拉到晓的腿根，将手伸进那里，另一只手也没闲着，循着记忆在晓的身上抚摸。

晓最终服软了，只松开了一点点，得到机会的莲立马加深了这个吻，毫无节制地夺取晓的呼吸。晓在接吻的时候有闭眼的习惯，莲喜欢得不得了，晓每次都有点紧张，长长的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，搔着莲的内心。

两个人滚完沙发之后，莲继续压着晓，东西还埋在晓的身体里，但是看起来整个人容光焕发，精神饱满，完全不像是没力气起来的样子。

晓却喘着气，连推开他的力气都没有。他们两身上全都汗涔涔的，这么一来晓感觉他们皮肤都要黏在一起扯不开，他在莲的身底下动了动：“你都不嫌热啊。”

“你别乱动。”

晓并不在意再来一次，他轻轻拍了拍莲的背：“你还想要我可以陪着你。”

“……”

莲的身体诚实给出了反应，晓双腿勾住莲的腰，抱住他的脖子。

“现在的小孩就是爱闹别扭……”

最后两人滚遍整个客厅，去洗澡的时候晓把莲推出来，说什么都不能一块洗。莲把晓的睡衣换成他偷偷买的兔子睡衣，后面帽子带两个兔耳朵的那种。

轮到莲洗完，出来时发现自己放的换洗衣服不见了。接着穿着兔子睡衣的晓把自己光明正大买的小恐龙连体睡衣扔给他。

于是晚上一只兔子一只小恐龙靠在一起，蹲在阳台点起了仙女棒。晓嫌恐龙尾巴太碍事，伸脚踢在一边。小恐龙觉得受到了不公正的待遇，拽着兔子的耳朵不放。

两个人就像小孩一样你动我我动你，仙女棒也没好好玩，一看表已经到了睡觉的点，两人在阳台放完最后几根仙女棒才收拾收拾睡觉。

睡觉的时候兔子睡衣被扔在地上，柔软的床铺陷下去一块。

小恐龙睡衣很快过来盖住了兔子睡衣。

别看，少儿不宜。


End file.
